Chapter 7: The Thane and the Knave
They have arrived here in Saronia Harbor Refia: Welcome to Saronia. Thank you for your help. Me and Ken going to go see my uncle. Take care! She and Ken left Tama: Hwuh? Ann: What is it? Tama: I just the-noticed... The whole the-town ￼seems to have a threshold around it. Yusuke: Wait, does that mean there's a powerful Mirages or Shadow here in Saronia? Tama: Very the-close. Keep an eye the-open. They noticed Lann didn't speak Morgana: Hey, are you okay? You look kinda Quite. Lann: It's so cold! I thought it would be warmer in this town. But it isn't! Not at all! Then he stepped on someone ???: Ouch! Lann: Oops! My bad, Morgana! Morgana: Huh? That wasn't me. Lann: Then who was it, I step on? He saw a Strange Cat Lann Oh, you! Sorry! Ryuji: You're such a weirdo. Why are you saying sorry to the Cat? Lann: Because of the look. Scared the honk out of me. Makoto: Since we're here, why don't we go ask around the people about the place? Ann: Alright. They speak to the People about the town Ryuji: Man, what happened here? Akira: I know... How can it be so different from the next road over? After they speak to the People Haru: You know, From the sound of it, they must have joined up with the Federation pretty recently. Akira: I think now I'm starting to see what Princess Sarah means... Ryuji: Well, for now, why don't we see if we can go talk, to the Thane guy about the League of S. Morgana: I'm probably wasting my breath, but try to watch what you say around here. Ryuji: Um, okay. Tama: Looks like the Thane's ￼manor of the very tippity, the-top of the town. Let's mooove.. it the-out! They went off and see Refia and Ken Soldier: I said for ya to scam, kids! Ken: Will you just listen to what Refia have to say! Futaba: Ken? Refia? Is that you? Refia: Oh! You caught up. Morgana: What happened? Did they give you trouble? Ken: Yes, they didn't allowed me and Refia to enter the Manor. Because the Thane is her uncle. We're not allowed to talk on my own flesh and blood now? Soldier: I don't care who you supposed to be, cause you ain't seeing him! Morgana: Huh? Look, we are here to meet the Thane on behalf of Princess Sarah of Cornelia. Take a look for yourself. That's the Cornelia Seal. Soldier: What now? Reynn: I expected better from you, considering you're practically our neighbors. Ryuji: Yeah. Soldier 2: Cornelia has Jiants for emissaries? They got some kinda royal Cornelia thing with them.￼ Soldier: Huh? You're serious? Soldier: Beats me. You gonna send them packing and take the risk? Soldier: Wait, here. I will have to check with His Thaneship. Minutes Later Soldier: The Thane says he'll see you. Ann: Let's go, you two. Soldier: Hey, the kids stay here. Morgana: Refia and Ken was part of our Antourage. Yusuke: Exactly. They just "ant"-eceded us. Soldier: But- Akira: See ya! Refia: Thanks you, guys! You're always there for me and Refia. Futaba: No problem. I mean, it's wasn't a lie. We ''were ''all heading in more or less the same direction. They met Thane Thane: You must the Jiants from the Hill and the Persona Warriors emissaries from Cornelia. Reynn: Yes, we're here to- Thane: I heard the Federation finally gave up and just invaded them. Are you telling me the invasion failed? Hm? Are you asking for my help? Akira: Of course, they did try to invade but for the moment- Refia: Who are you? Thane: Hm? Why, Refia, Ken. Is that you? Ken: Who are you!? Thane: My dear, please. It's me, Refia's- Refia: No, you are not Uncle Takka! Ryuji: Huh, Refia, Ken? Thane: (Laugh) Then I was right. If you managed to see through this facede, then there's no mistake: You and Ken ''are ''a Medium. Yes, I was wise to make sure you and Ken, and to ensure that you never returned. Both: Where is Uncle Takka!? Thane: Well, he's standing right in front of you. Make no Mistake. Little kids, this is your Uncle. Refia: What are you... Thane: How Intriguing. This must be an act of fate. The Jiant from the hills, Persona Warriors, here. And with them, a Champion's Medium! And not just an Medium-- One that bleeds the same blood as this body.￼ (Laugh) It's more than fate. It has to be destiny. How can I not rise to it! He became Bahamutian soldier Ann: That Answer that. ''He's ''the one who put up the threshold here. Akira: Do it! All: Mirages! They are summoning their Mirages to fight him Ryuji: Let's tear him apart! They are fighting him and defeated him Ryuji: That's all she wrote! Ann: We won! Morgana: Yeah! Victory! Then the Bahamutian soldier has rise Bahamutian soldier: Heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha! Lann: How- Bahamutian soldier: Why are you stopping? Show me more! Does fate bind us? Has destiny aligned us? Show me! Then someone shot him Bahamutian soldier: Dark Seiten Taisen. Sir Segwarides. Wh-why are you... Segwarides: You are a Fool! To so much as inquire. Dark Seiten Taisen: An Imbecile beyond belief, to let a Medium to Champion aspire! Lann: Uh, okay. Reynn: That's not good. Segwarides: Away from death away from life they stay! Contain them or you'll--- Then they got hit by someone, and it was a Cat ???: Quick, this way! Lann: Huh? Isn't that the same- ???: Well, are you guys coming or not? They ran away Tama: The-run for the lives! Dark Seiten Taisen: They got away. Segwarides: Oh, well. The Gods would caution us. Is this a sign that we'll not go unchallenged? Dark Seiten Taisen: That there's no way to know the pieces are aligned? Meanwhile Ryuji: Phew! What a Relief. Ken: Sherlotta, Yukari. Flamon: That Cat is Sherlotta? And Yukari is here? Yukari: Of course, I am. She hide behind the Barrel and the cat transform back to Sherlotta Sherlotta: We just knew you would get yourselves in trouble, and boy did you prove me right. Morgana: Agh! What did you call that Creepy Trick? Sherlotta: You're the one who's Creepy here, Cat! Unbelievable. Would you just put these on! Then take another look at the town. They put those Device on their Eyes and see a Giant Chain Akira: What the Heck? Futaba: Huh? Is that Coming out of the Sky? Tama: Let the-me!￼ I wanna have a the-turn! Hey, Patamon, you should the-have a look too. Ryuji: How do you explain this? Yukari: Don't expect any help from me and Sherlotta on that one. After all, not even the visitor who left those monocles at our Inn could tell me exactly what it's showing us or how. Sherlotta: From what she was told, every member state in the Federation is trussed up like this. Sherlotta: The Thane was visibly crazy. What in Grymoire is going on? Haru: Um... Yukari: Okay, guess we'll file that one under, "no one knows."￼ Morgana: So what can we do! We came here to ask about the League of S, but all we find was a lot more questions. Yukari: Hold on. Did you say about the League of S? Akira: Yeah. They tell everything about it Sherlotta: Oh! Is that's all it is, then maybe I can help you out. Morgana: You will!? Sherlotta: Oh, sure. I know a few people right here in Saronia who should be able to get in touch￼ with the League. I'll ask them to pass on your message. Ann: You mean it? Thanks! Refia: Sherlotta and Yukari's been around a lot longer than they looks, so they knows a lot of people. Isn't that great? Sherlotta: Don't you talk about my age. Lann: So like, what's with you and the cat-o-morphosis? Sherlotta: That... Is a very long story that I don't feel like telling. But, I will say this. Cats get around. All: Huh?! Sherlotta: Yep. Lann: Oh. Uh, that's cool.￼ Yukari: So! The real question is, what are you two planning to bite off next? Makoto: We've still got lot to puzzle over. But now that the League of S thing is settled, I think we'd better resumed our quest to find Lann and Reynn's Family and recover our powers and find Mirages. Akira: Yep. Reynn: Plus we got this Castle and mom to track down along the way, too. Lann: Sounds good to me. Refia: From here, the best to go next would have to be the low Seas. In which case, you basically have no choice but to find a boat down at the docks. Yusuke: I guess this ''is ''the last town on the continent. Okay then. We'll figure something out. Lann: So what about you two? Yukari: Are you coming back to the Solace, Refia and Ken? The wolves have been taken care of now, so the only thing to fight off is the cold. Ken: Sure. We need some time to digest this business with Refia's Uncle Takka. The Solace sounds great... If you'll have me. Sherlotta: Of course, I will. Ken: Well, everyone. Thank you so much for everything. Best of luck in all your adventures. Reynn: Thanks, take care! Dogmon: Hey, Sherlotta and Yukari. Thanks for stepping in to help. Yukari: You're welcome. Sherlotta: Speaking of stepping in... I don't suppose you were planning to make it up to me for trouncing only tail?￼ Lann: Oh! So, that really was you! Gosh, I was kinda hoping you'd forget...